Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to aircraft avionics data input panels.
Description of the Related Art
Various designs exist for the layout of keys in a functional arrangement for aircraft avionics data input for systems such as but not limited to Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (“ACARS”), Controller-Pilot Data Link Communications (“CPDLC”) system, Aeronautical Telecommunications Network (“ATN”), and Future Air Navigation Systems (“FANS”). It is desirable to increase the functionality of the key layouts used for aircraft avionics data input for various systems. The present application provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.